Broken
by KayLeeTheDreamer
Summary: Anna never appeared to take anything seriously, a mask that falls away quickly against the backdrop of a fight between friends. Bucky tried to run from his past as the Winter Soldier but is learning the hard way that he can't wipe the blood off his ledger. Maybe the two can learn to fix each other before they become irreparible. Bucky Barnes/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Human for a Split Second

 **Important Information: If you haven't read Borrowed Time or the Fairy and the Speedster, there may be a few confusing moments in here. If you haven't - Annabelle Winters is the twin sister of Ivy (OC from Borrowed Time/Fairy and the Speedster) and that Pietro Maximoff is still alive.**

Washington D.C – 2014

Glancing between the photo in his hand and the woman he was hired to assassinate. He continued to watch his target, Alexander Pierce's words ran through his mind "Find her, make sure she has the drive and retrieve it then eliminate them"

He could see her through the window of her apartment, she was sat on the couch reading a novel he could not identify. Something about her seemed off however, given the information that she had just stolen she should be trying to sell it, not sit on it.

…..

Breaking into her apartment once he saw that she have the thumb drive in her possession was an easy feat. As he made his way through the apartment to where the blonde sat at her laptop as she repeatedly tapped the keyboard. The second his target realised that there was someone else in the room she spun around and tried to punch him, easily catching her punch and flinging her onto the ground. Kneeling over her, his metal hand wrapped around her throat and tightening the hold until her she stopped breathing and the small hands clawing at his arms fell limp to the ground. Getting off of the female he took the file from the laptop and made his way back to his handlers.

…..

"She is eliminated I assume" Pierce stated as the Winter Soldier stayed sat on the table in his apartment, watching as the assassin placed his gun on the table. "The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, level six. They already cost me Zola. I want confirmed death in ten hours."

As his handler killed the cleaning lady the assassin made sure to keep the picture he had of his target completely hidden from the _technically_ younger man. He did not know what it was about this image that drew him to keeping it, it may have been the way green and brown eyes stared him straight in the eyes as he killed her or the fact that she had broken both his arms in an attempt to get free, but something about her drew him to her.

…

 **Authors Notes:**

 **New Story is up, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Next chapter is going to take place during Civil War (at the most recent chapter of Fairy and the Speedster)**

 **This one is not going to be as fluffy as the Borrowed Time/Fairy and the Speedster.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILERS for CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR**

Present Day.

Standing in front of a grave stone the blonde woman laid down a single white rose in front of it, as the brunette stood behind her.

"Why do you keep coming back here? We both know that she isn't dead" Katarina Mitchells broke the silence, looking at the violet streaked woman standing near her "To the rest of the world Celeste Fielding was killed by the Winter Soldier before the fall of SHIELD two years ago. Anna, you need to move on from this"

"I know" Annabelle smiled weakly, as she linked her arm with the glasses-wearing brunette "Celeste's assassination was what made me get my life back on track. I stopped conning and started to make an honest living" upon seeing the look that Kat was giving her "a semi-honest living"

As the pair left the graveyard and headed towards the airport, Anna cast a quick glance back at the gravestone.

 _Celeste Fielding_

 _1997 - 2014_

 _If you're losing the game, change the rules_

…..

 **London**

"I'm surprised you came" Sam spoke after the funeral of Magaret 'Peggy' Carter ended, he was surprised to see Anna attend.

"I figured Steve needs all the support he can get right about now" Anna responded to the statement ignoring the slightly accusatory tone the former-soldier was taking with her "Peggy was the last connection he had to his old life, well other than you-know-who"

"That's not the real reason"

"The man who raised me might have been a former SSR agent who knew agent Carter?"

"You have one weird life Annabelle. You do know that don't you?"

"Of course I do Sam. If I didn't then I would probably gone crazy"

"You are as insane of Cap. Want to get something to eat?" Sam smirked as he gestured to where Steve and Sharon deep in conversation.

"Lead the way, I'm starving"

….

Having enjoyed a nice meal with her sister's teammate, though said male was shocked at the amount of food that such a small person was able to put away. "Where the hell do you put all of that?"

"I want coffee" Anna stated ignoring the comment made by the Falcon "Please?"

"No. Anna I said no…. Fine" Sam gave in after the puppy dog look the hetrochromatic teen swayed his opinion "You and Steve need to stop using that to get what you want"

"Ivy uses it on Pietro and Clint as well"

"She doesn't need to, both of them are wrapped around her pinkie"

"True, but it's always important to have an ace up your sleeve"

"What's your ace?"

"I don't have an ace up my sleeve. I have the whole freaking deck"

"Of course you do" the former soldier shook his head. Starting a conversation with Annabelle was not the easiest thing to do, Sam had seen her conversations with the other Avenger's and Kat, she had a habit of making it seem like she was revealing something when in all honesty it left her companions with more questions than answers "Will you ever give anyone other than Ivy a straight answer?"

"I give Kat a straight answer…occasionally"

"My point exactly. So will you?"

"Maybe I will, but how can you know what I say is the truth?"

"You give me a headache Annabelle" Anna just grinned, an expression that fell when she saw what was playing on the TV nearby, following her gaze Sam's expression soon mirrored the con artists "We need to find Steve"

…..

 **Vienna**

Sharon had taken Sam, Steve and Anna back to Vienna so that the super soldier could look for his long lost friend. While Sharon and Steve were chasing down answers the other two remained at a nearby café as they waited.

"She tell you to stay out of it? Might have a point" Sam asked as Steve sat next to the young blonde, having finished his phone call with Natasha.

"He'd do it for me" Steve responded defensively, giving the two a look.

"1945 maybe. I just want to make sure we consider all out options. The people wind up shooting at you usually wind up shooting at me."

As Sharon came in looking annoyed, having spent the past hour in briefings and listening to tips "Tips have been pouring in since that footage went public, everybody thinks the Winter Soldier goes to their gym. Most of its noise except for this. My boss expects a briefing right about new so that's all the head start your going to get"

"Thank you"

"Your gonna have to hurry. We have orders to shoot on sight"

"How are we going to get there?" Sam asked after Sharon left as he saw the location in the file "before everyone else finds him?"

"Boys my best friend is a billionaire who gives me free access to her toys. I can get us to Romania" Anna smirked as she and Sam fist bumped.

"I don't want you to get hurt Anna, it's dangerous" Steve warned, it was different for her. Anna wasn't an assassin like Natasha and Clint, or a soldier like him and Sam, she wasn't trained like the twins and Ivy so he doubted his ability to bring Bucky in and keep her safe.

"You still got that deck up your sleeve?" Sam interrupted

"Of course. Never leave home without it"

"Then she'll be fine"

"Deck? Sleeve?" the super soldier queried having no idea what his companions were talking about.

"Let's go find your BFF Steve" Anna pushed the two men towards the door after she put some money on the table "before someone else does"

….

 **Authors Notes: New Chapter is Up**

 **Next chapter we get some Bucky**

 **I have also decided to write a Nightcrawler story that will tie into the X-Men Quicksilver story as I saw Apocalypse today and I love his character.**


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Bucky

The flight to Romania was a tense one to say the least. Since no one knew what to say it was a mostly silent experience for all involved, Sam and Anna didn't know what to say to Steve about the situation and Steve was trying to think of what to say to Bucky when he finally saw him again.

"Anna you need to be careful" the Captain told the blonde who just nodded in agreement.

"You're actually agreeing with him?" Sam whispered as the trio made their way to the last known location of the Winter Soldier.

"Of course I'll be careful Sam" Anna smirked at her flying companion "Well my definition of careful anyway"

"That's the catch"

"Relax Sammy, I'll be fine. Just take care of yourself"

"Annabelle Winters never call me Sammy ever again or so help me…"

….

"I guess it's inconspicuous?" Anna muttered as she observed the building that Bucky was supposed to be in.

"You saying that sounds really insulting you know that right?" Sam questioned, not looking at the blonde who was scaling the 'inconspicuous' building "are you sure that's the best course of action?"

"First off I was just stating my opinion. Secondly for all we knew Barnes isn't in there or he is and tries to kill Steve. So I'm either explaining why Captain America is breaking into a person's apartment or I'm backup"

"Pretty sure your way to get there isn't the safest route"

"I've done this in a mini dress and six inch stiletto heels with an army of heavily armed yakuza members shooting at me"

"What the hell kind of world do you living in Annabelle? Hold that thought" Sam stated when he saw who was trying to enter the building "Heads up Cap, German Special Forces approaching from the south"  
"Understood." Steve responded as he turned around and looked at the man in the room "Do you know me?"

….

While Steve tried to keep Bucky talking, Anna had managed to make it to the apartment's window ledge and climb through the kitchen window.

"Boys as fun as this is we need to get out of here" the blonde smiled, ignoring the shocked looks she was getting from the two ninety year olds "Special forces have set up a perimeter and Sam's compromised"

Upon seeing Bucky getting ready to fight his way out of the situation Steve looked at his best friend "This doesn't have to end in a fight Buck"

"It always ends in a fight" Bucky stated as he peeled the glove off his metal hand

"He's got a point Steve, no one out there is going to want to bring him in. The orders given where 'shoot to **kill** '" Anna informed as she leant against the fridge in the kitchen, watching the scene unfold between the long lost BFFs.

"Not helping Annabelle" Steve scolded the teenager who merely shrugged in response.

"Wasn't trying too"

" **5 seconds** " Sam counted down over comms.

Moving his gaze from Anna to Bucky, Steve asked the brunette that had been in his mind since Washington "you pulled me from the river, why?"

"I don't know"

" **3 seconds** "

"Countdown isnt helping Wilson" the temperamental blonde snapped,

"yes you do"

" **Breach! Breach! Breach!** " Sam shouted as two gas canisters were tossed into the room through the window Anna had climbed through.

"I thought I shut that" the heterochromatic teen mused, as Steve pulled her behind him as he used his shield to defend against the canisters. Blocking the first one and sending it back out the window with a tap of his signature weapon, before using it to cover what Bucky had kicked towards him. "Well you boys now how to show a girl a good time" Annabelle smirked as she grabbed a knife of the kitchen counter and tossed it at one of the men who crashed through the window.

"Are you trying to kill them Annabelle?"

"In all honestly I have no idea what I'm doing at the moment, so I'm kinda just winging it"

"Just be careful" Steve sighed, he knew that there was no way to control Anna. The only people she listened to were Kat and Ivy, both who were still in America, and on occasion Clint – though those were rare. Once his attention went from the former conartist to Bucky who was fighting the special forces "Buck stop! Your gonna kill someone"

Knocking Steve to the ground and punching a hole into the floorboards next to his head Bucky pulled out a back pack "I'm not gonna kill anyone". As the police outside the door tried to break the door down, Bucky punched through the wall knowing one out and then kicked the front door down, taking several more officers down.

"Were going to have to chase after him aren't we?" Anna thought out loud as she watched Steve follow after Bucky. "Of course we are. Should have stayed on the bloody roof with Sam"

"Anna you know that we can hear you don't you?" Sam questioned the blonde as he flew around the building.

"Don't really care" looking over the railing the blonde saw that Steve and Bucky were fighting their way through the _Polizei_ , casting a glance to the stairs and back to the two males "this is going to suck" jumping over the railing and falling straight down until she grabbed onto an already bent railing, nearly tearing it out of the ground and used it to pull herself over.

"Anna what were you thinking? You could have been seriously hurt" Captain America scolded as he saw the blonde freefalling through the stairwell.

"Hush Steve. I'm following Barnes" following the brunette assassin the twwn ran through the hallway and once she hit the balcony kicked off of it to leap onto the adjacent rooftop. Picking herself up and continuing to chase the Winter Soldier so that she was close enough to grab his metal arm and spin him around so that he was facing her. Upon seeing the teenage blonde, the assassin's eyes widened ever so slightly "Do you remember me?"

Before Anna had a chance to get an answer to her question, she was pushed back by the Winter Soldier when a man in a black cat suit to attack Bucky.

"Sam south west roof top" Steve called over comms

"Who the hells the other guy?" Sam asked as he flew around the building, following the Captain's orders.

"Don't do anything stupid boys" Anna smirked

"You have no right to call anything that we do stupid Anna. Not after the bull that you just pulled" Sam scolded the violet streaked blonde. She didn't respond to the statement she was just trying to avoid the fight breaking out in front of her. That plan went out of the window when Cat-Man – as Anna dubbed him – was about to slash Bucky's chest wide open, quickly getting between the two males the former con artist attempted to block the attack. As the attack came down Annabelle felt a searing pain rip through her torso.

"Anna are you alright?" Sam asked from his spot in the air, he saw the whole thing and grew concerned when he saw that the blonde was not moving even after the fight resumed.

"I'm bleeding?" the female whispered, the words coming out more like a question than a statement. "I'm bleeding" looking around the roof Anna saw that Cat-man and Bucky were still trying to kill each other with the Winter Soldiers side mission being to get as much distance between himself and his enemy. "Go after them Sam"

"Not happening. I'm coming to get you and take you somewhere safe"

"Steve is going to do something crazy, we both know it. Cat-man is going to kill whoever comes between him and Barnes. You need to make sure everyone comes out alive Sam"

"You stay there and apply as much pressure on you-" that was all Anna heard from her teammate as her vision grew fuzzier and her eyes started to close.

….

"Stand down now. Congratulations Cap you're a criminal"

….

When Anna started to come to she was in the back of an ambulance with Sharon Carter leaning over her.

"What happened?" the young blonde groaned, as she looked down at the bandages that were wrapped around her chest.

"We picked you up off a rooftop in Romania, you were unconscious and bleeding. Currently we are on the way to meet with my boss and take Barnes into custody." Sharon explained, as she made sure that the teenager was laying down and not attempting to sit up.

"Do you ever feel that everything is just going to go to hell?"

"That's the morphine talking Annabelle. Everything is going to be fine"

"I really hope so" Anna whispered as she closed her eyes and succumbed to the medication induced drowsiness.

….

 **Authors note:**

New chapter is up.

I am sorry for the delay but I have just started my practical placement for my course so my updates are going to be uploaded/written once I have completed my work for that (it lasts for three more weeks then I am on school holidays so there will be lots of updates to Broken and the Fairy and the Speedster end of June early July).


	4. Chapter 4

**Break Out**

While Steve, Sam and T'Challa had all be corralled into offices, until the whole Romania incident had blown over, Anna had been locked into the infirmary at Tony's request. It did not help the issue that Secretary Ross was having a stare off with the young blonde.

"Why can't I leave?" Anna asked for what felt like the millionth time, as she remained sat on her hospital bed "and don't say that it's for observation purpose or my own health"

"You're here because you broke the law young lady." The older male stated, not breaking eye contact with her "You participated in an unsanctioned mission on foreign soil, you are lucky to be here and not some cell"

"We went to Romania because Steve needed to get away from all the press about Barnes blowing up the UN building. How were we supposed to know that's where the infamous Winter Soldier was hiding out? Or that there were be armed men trying to shoot at us for finding him by accident?"

"That's your story?"

"At least until the morphine wears off"

….

"Hey, you wanna see something cool? I pulled something from dad's archives. Well, timely. FDR signed land-lease bills with these in 1941. Provided support to the allies when they needed it most" Tony offered showing Steve a set of two pens.

"Some would say it brought our country to war" Steve responded curtly as he looked at Tony had shown him.

"See if not for these, you wouldn't be here. I'm trying to, whatdoyoucallit, a…an olive branch… is that what you call?"

"Is Pepper here? I didn't see her," Steve questioned, generally curious about the whereabouts of the billionaires girlfriend.

"We are… kinda…well not kinda…"

"Pregnant?"

"No, hah, definitely not. We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault"

"So sorry Tony. I didn't know"

"Few years ago I almost lost her so I trashed all my suits. Then we had to muck up Hydra. The Ultron, my fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Cause the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the accords can split the difference. In her defence I'm a handful. Yet dada was a pain in the ass, but he and mum always made it work" The billionaire ranted to the super soldier.

"You know I'm glad Howard got married. I only knew him when he was young and single"

"Oh really? You two know each other? He never mentioned that, maybe only a thousand times. God I hated you"

"I don't mean to make things difficult"

"I know because you're a very polite person"

"If I see a situation pointing south I can't ignore it. Sometimes I wish I could"

"No you don't"

"No I don't. Sometimes… "

"Sometimes I want to punch you in your perfect teeth" Tony cut Steve off, "But I don't want to see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far nothing's happened that can't be undone if you sign. We can make the past 24 hours legit. Barnes get transferred to an American psychiatric centre instead of a Wakandan prison. "

Looking at the pen set and picking one of them up Steve turned his gaze back to Tony "I'm not saying that it's impossible, but there would have to be safeguards" Steve complied to Tony's argument for the Accords.

"Sure… Once we put out the PR fire documents can be amended. I file a motion to have Wanda reinstated and instate Anna too"

"Why would you need to instate Anna into the Avengers? She doesn't want to be an Avenger, you can't force her to join either"

"She's an enhanced Steve, the doctors who were trying to save her nearly couldn't because none of their tools were able to cut into her skin and some actually broke. Secretary Ross is interrogating her at the moment, to find exactly what she can do."

"She's a nineteen year old with a deep distrust of authority. Yet you're are having her talk to the man who has threatened Ivy, the only person she genuinely loves, about a secret she is keeping from us."

"You seem to be forgetting one fact Cap, she is a **criminal.** Her joining the Avenger's legitimises everything"

"You just don't get it Tony. What about Wanda?" Steve changed the topic from the injured blonde to the Sokovian woman.

"Wanda's fine, she's confined to the compound currently. Vision's keeping her company"

"Oh god Tony. Every time I think you see things -"

"It's a hundred acres with a lap pool, it's got a screen room. There's worse ways to protect people"

"Protection? Is that how you see this? As protection? It's internment"

"She's not a US citizen and they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction"

"She's just a kid. They both are"

"Gimme a break! I'm doing what has to be done to stave off something worse" Tony snapped, trying to get Captain America to see his side.

"You keep telling yourself that" Steve put the pen he had been holding back into the case "I'd hate to break up the set"

….

It had been an hour since Secretary Ross had started to interrogate Anna, and in that time he had heard fourteen variations of what happened in Bucharest. If it wasn't for the painkillers in Anna's system he was sure that there would be at least double the amount of tales spun.

"Are you going to spin me another tale or tell the truth?" Ross asked after her latest tale ended up involving a unicorn, Hogwarts, Alderan and Tinkerbelle.

"I probably won't make them up forever" Anna smirked, which fell when her gaze fell to the bed railing she was handcuffed too "Are you going to keep me here forever?"

"You broke the law and are an enhanced individual will be lock up as we deem fit. Now tell me the **truth**!"

"A genie gave us three wishes and we ended up in Romania"

"If you aren't going to take this seriously then -" Ross threatened before his sentence was cut off when the power went out. "Is this you're doing?"

"I can't do anything close to this" Anna stated, figuring that this would be the best shot she had of getting out. Yanking her handcuffed wrist up and forcefully breaking the chain "But that doesn't mean that I won't take full advantage of it. I'm getting the hell out of here and you boys can't stop me"

….

He could barely believe it, all the time he had spent interrogating her had been wasted. Looking at the large hole where the door had been before, it barely made sense that someone so small had that much power inside her.

"Secretary Ross are you alright?" One of the medics asked "Are you hurt?"

"Why did she stay?" the older male questioned looking between the broken handcuff and the hole in the wall "She could have left at anytime"

"Most likely to buy herself sometime"

"Because she got to mess with you and keep you away from Captain America" a feminine voice broke in as Sharon Carter came inside "She admires him but she isn't loyal to him"

"Who is she loyal too then?"

"That is what makes her so dangerous, she is loyal to **no one.**

"For all we know she could betray Roger's then?" at this question, Sharon thought hard about it before she realised that she didn't truly know Annabelle Winters, in fact from what she gathered no one on the Avengers did, not even her own twin.

"That is a very really possibility sir, but she could also see both sides fall"

…

Laying on the bed of the cheap motel she had managed to secure a room at Anna closed her eyes as she listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "Alright… I understand….I don't know…Kinda…Miss you too… Stay safe…. I haven't decided yet" ended the call Anna got off of the bed and went to the bathroom, looking in her mirror she took of her top so that she could see the four slash marks across her chest. "There's always a first time for anything" she whispered to herself, as she brushed her finger across the raised injured skin. Pulling out the bag she had brought with her, she started riffling through the contents, before pulling out a bandages, and clean (non-torn) clothing "Things are about to get chaotic."

…

 **Authors Note: I know I said that I wouldn't update but I wrote this on my placement breaks. It was more fun than the tasks I need to complete.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Forming a New Team**

When they didn't hear anything from Annabelle after Bucky started attacking people after breaking out from his cell, Sam and Steve grew worried about the blonde. While both knew that she was safer there than getting involved in this battle, they couldn't help but worry about her.

"We should call her, make sure she's alright" Steve told Sam as he glanced back at Bucky, who was still unconscious.

"Do you know what phone number she's using at the moment?" Sam muttered looking at the super soldier who just sighed and shook his head "Didn't think so"

"She doesn't trust us does she?"

"I think that she wants to trust us, she just doesn't know how"

"I guess you have a point" Steve replied before the pair fell into silence again. When sounds starting coming from the makeshift holding cell that contained Bucky, the two ran into see the former assassin, who continued to stare straight at the blonde soldier.

"…Steve"

….

As the news of the Winter Soldiers escape from custody along with Steve and Sam going missing had been playing on a loop since it happened. Anna knew that the three males were all together, that there was nothing that would stop Cap from protecting his friend and Sam had been helping the blonde try to find his old army buddy. Gathering her belongings the young blonde threw them into a bag before heading out and to the car she had rented.

Pulling the car up to an abandoned factory Annabelle turned off the engine and got out so she could go find the boys. Walking through the halls until she was able to hear the tail end of a conversation

"They speak thirty languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, destabilise. They could take a whole country down in one night and you'd never see it coming"

"So that means everything's going to hell right?" Anna smirked as she stood in the doorway, as all three men looked at her. Not hearing Bucky whisper the name 'Celeste' when he saw her.

"Minus the assassination part they kind of sound like you Anna" Sam tried to break the tension, as he, Anna and Steve huddled around each other before getting serious "This would have been a lot easier a week ago"

"If we call Tony…" Steve tried to reason, trying to ignore the incredulous looks he was getting from the two.

"He won't believe us"

"Even if he did"

"Who knows if the accords would let him help"

"They wouldn't, there are dozens of clauses and legalities that will get them thrown in a cell if they even think about doing something without the Councils approval" Anna informed,

"When did you read the accords?"

"Better yet where did you get a copy of them?" Sam threw in, the young conartist shouldn't have had a way to get that information.

"I like being kept in the loop. Especially when it affects my baby sister, best friends and brother-in-law" the blonde explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Were on our own" Steve sighed as Anna and Sam shared another look "Will you two stop doing that?"

"I know a guy" Sam explained before his gaze fell back on the former con-artist "Anna I take it that you know someone?"

"I was thinking in calling some old friends, see if they want to stop a bunch of people who can cause a country to fall overnight"

"Sarcasm is not helping the situation"

"Sarcasm always helps the situation"

"Sam. Annabelle. Enough." Steve went into 'Captain' mode as his two companions started to bicker with each other, before going over to Bucky and got him out of the machine which kept him in place "We need to stop this from happening. Together." Once Bucky was free he continued to stare straight at Annabelle, never taking his eyes from the blonde.

"Buck? You okay?" Steve questioned his friend, not to sure why Anna was captivating the brunette's attention so much.

"He's probably just had a long day. We all have" Anna broke in as she avoided the line of questioning that Steve was going down "what we need is to figure out a plan of attack before the doctor finds these super soldiers"

"I can try and get my shield and Sam's wings back" Steve agreed with the blonde, starting to form a plan of attack "Sam watch Buck. Anna can you get us some backup?"

"I can make some phone calls" the blonde smirked as she pulled out one of her many phones and starting to dial the number of a person she trusted more than most others "Hey Kit-Kat, I need the location of a few people." Before she continued her conversation with the voice on the phone, she turned to Sam and Bucky, both who were glaring at each other "Boys, play nice. Once Steve and I make these calls we are getting out of this crappy abandoned factory"

…..

"So help me if you two don't get along so help me…" Anna trailed off as she hit them on the back of the head, before they turned their attention to Steve and Sharon … right as they kissed. Casting a glance at the two men in the car Anna rolled her eyes when she saw the looks on the face "Men"

Pulling out her phone when it buzzed she read over the message she received

' _Got everyone. Meet at Airport Carpark ASAP._

W. says she will pay you back for Paris'

When Steve got back in the car he had barely even turned the ignition on before Anna spoke up "You need to get to the airport carpark. They are at area B6"

"Your contact came through?" Bucky questioned the blonde as she continued to tap away on her phone

"My contact always come through"

"And you were able to convince them to come to our aid?"

"People are easy to manipulate" Anna responded as she pocketed her phone and looked out of the window "You find their weaknesses, their desires, what they love, what drives them and you use it as strings to make them dance"

"I assume that's one of the cards in the deck?" Sam questioned the only female in the car.

"That's most of the damn deck"

….

"Look at this" Tony stated as he looked through some of the files trying to figure out the best way to stop the fighting before it went too far.

"She never mentioned it?" Natasha asked as she looked through the file that Iron Man had "You think Steve knows?"

"I don't know. But this could help us"

"You'd use **this** to win this argument between the two of you?"

"What choice do I have? This might just help"

"If this goes south Tony, it'll make everything that much worse. I hope you are prepared for that" the black widow warned as she went to go and find T'Challa, figuring they could use his assistance in the matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Opposing Sides**

' _Italics means that they are speaking in Russian_ '

As Steve drove the group to meet up with the rest of the team, Bucky was unsure of how to deal with his current problem, the sleeping blonde on his arm. After meeting up with Sharon so that Sam and Steve were able to get their gear back, Anna had fallen asleep on the former assassin's metal arm. Not too sure how to deal with the sleeping teen, the assassin just sat awkwardly while Steve and Sam tried to hide their chuckles at the scene.

"We're here" Steve stated as they pulled up into the airport carpark, before looking at the passengers in the back seat "Buck, wake Anna up"

While Sam and Steve got out of the car and started talking to the other members of the Avengers who were willing to help them, Bucky just continued to stare at the blonde before he tentatively shook her shoulder. Groggily Anna sat up before rubbing her eyes and looking at the assassin asking "what did I miss?"

"We are here" Bucky responded as Anna reached over to get out of the car, following her lead the soldier mirrored her action on his side of the car. As he leant against the car while the enhanced teen ran over to the Avenger's and greeted them with a hug.

"Sorry I called you guys, I didn't know who else to call" the former con-artist spoke to her sister's family, looking between the witch and the archer.

"You did me a favour. 'Sides I owe a debt" Clint responded as he glanced towards the Sokovian.

"Thanks for having my back" Steve thanked the assassin, and looking to Wanda

"It was time to get off my ass" Wanda deadpanned, causing Anna to give her _sort-of_ father a look

"Stop corrupting Wanda old man" the blonde teased trying to lessen the tension in the room before turning to the resident witch "and what is this about paying me back for Paris?"

" _The nearly dying?!_ "

" _You're still alive aren't you?_ "

 _"Not the point"_

 _"_ Anna. Wanda. _"_ Steve chided the two younger members of the group. Before he turned to Clint "How about our other recruit?"

"He's raring to go" Clint responded to the Captain as he opened the van door "I had to put a little coffee in him but he should be good"

"What time zone is this?" the man in the back of the van asked as the archer led him out of the vehicle. During this Anna moved from next to Wanda, over to Bucky who was still behind the car.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in the car" the blonde whispered as the newcomer, Scott, talked to Steve and Sam "I guess all the excitement just caught up with me"

"It's fine" Bucky responded, still not looking her in the eye. Figuring out why this was happening Anna rubbed her temples before she spoke up again.

"I know why you act so weird around me and I want you to do one thing, forget it ever happened. No one knows about Washington and I'm not going to tell them"

"How can you-"

"Forget about it. Alright?"

"Alright" Bucky reluctantly agreed as the pair turned their attention back to the conversation happening on the other side of the car.

"They tell you what were up against?" Steve was asking Scott, who to be honest was taking the whole thing remarkably well… though to Anna he resembled an excited puppy.

"Something about psycho assassins" Scott responded, his response made Wanda glance towards her closest friend on the team (apart from Ivy, though technically she was her sister-in-law) as it seemed like an answer that the eccentric blonde would give.

"Were outside the law on this one. So if you want to come with us you're a wanted man"

"Yeah, well what else is new?"

"I like him" Anna chuckled, earning a snicker from Sam and Wanda at her comment

"Anna, you sure you're in?" Clint questioned. Looking at Annabelle he saw Ivy, not the Avenger's Ivy the Ivy he rescued from the woods outside Sokovia three years prior.

"I got nothing better to do"

"We should get moving" Bucky stated, as he looked at the team in front of him. Apart from Scott, it was clear that they all got along and trusted each other, in a sense they were a completely dysfunctional family.

"Kat leant us a chopper" Clint informed before seeing the look that the teenager was giving him "She is aware that it may not come back with us"

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else an alarm was sounded, listening to the words being spoken Bucky was the first one to break the silence "There evacuating the airport"

"Stark" Cap stated as he looked around his new team, giving one simple command "Suit up"

…..

….

As Steve, Anna and Scott (in his suit) made their way through to meet up with Tony while everyone else split up into pairs, Sam and Bucky as well as Clint and Wanda. As they ran to the helicopter, Tony and Rhodey flew down, having disabled the vehicle, an act that caused Anna to curse under her breath.

"Wow it's so weird how you run into people at the airport. Don't you think that's weird?" Tony said as he landed

"Definitely weird" Rhodes agreed

"Hear me out Tony. That doctor, the psychiatrist he's behind all of this" Steve attempted to explain as T'Challa jumped down and landed in front of them, only Natasha and Steve registered how Anna flinched when she saw the man who had injured her in Romania.

"Captain" T'Challa spoke to the super soldier before turning his attention to Anna "Miss"

"You're Highness"

"Anyway Ross gave me 36 hours to being you in, that was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?" Tony questioned.

"You're after the wrong guy"

"Your judgement is askew. Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday –"

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him. I can't let the doctor find them first Ton. I can't"

"Steve you know what's about to happen. Do you really want to punch your way out of this one?" Natasha asked, trying her own way to defuse the situation.

"Alright I've run out of patience. UNDEROOS" Iron man called as someone in a red suit flipped over head catching Cap's shield in a web like substance "Nice job kid"

"Thanks, well I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just a new suit. Wait its nothing Mr. Stark, its perfect thank you" the kid stated, still holding the shield.

"Yeah. We don't really need to start a conversation"

"Ok. Cap-captain, big fan. I'm spiderman"

"Yeah we'll talk about it later"

"Hey everyone"

"Good job"

"You've been busy Stark" Annabelle spoke up as her knuckles turned while from how tightly she clenched her fists, ending the conversation between Spiderman and Tony.

"And you two have been complete idiots. Dragging in Clint, rescuing Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave. A safe place. I'm trying to keep, I'm trying to keep you from tearing the avengers apart"

"You did that when you signed" Steve interjected, as his gaze fell to the blonde's hands subtlety putting himself between Anna and Black Panther.

"Alright we're done. You are going to turn Barnes over, you're gonna come with us NOW!" Tony ordered, before his gaze landed on Anna "I'm surprised you are siding with Barnes, given what happened in Washington"

"Tony don't, not here" Natasha pleaded, when she saw the look of shock and fear go through the girl's eyes, as well as the confusion going through Steve's.

"What? They never told you? Remember Anna's list of aliases? That she went by Celeste Fielding for a few years? Your 'friend' was hired to kill her, and if she wasn't an enhanced she would be dead! That's who your protecting"

"We found it" Sam interjected, as he looked at the man next to him "Their quinjet is in hangar 5 north run way"

"About freaking time" Anna muttered, as Steve raised his webbed hands for Clint to free with his arrow "Time to start moving boys and Wanda"

"All right Lang" Steve stated, as he saw the blonde next to him unclench her fists. As he said this Spiderman looked around him

"Hey guys! Something …" the teenager was cut off by Scott turning big and flip kicking him in the head to get the shield back. Running over to Steve he held out the shield

"I believe this is yours Captain America"

"Oh great." Tony sighed when he realised that a fight was going to **actually** break out and there was nothing he could do to stop it "Alright there's two in the parking deck, one of them's Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey want to take Cap?"

"Got two in the terminal. Wilson and Barnes" Rhodey said as T'Challa ran towards the terminal, and Steve tried to slow War Machine down before following after the Black Panther.

"Barnes is mine"

"Be careful everyone" the blonde con artist told them as she took off after Natasha, who had just sent mini-Scott into the side of a can "Good to see you again Miss Romanov"

"You are really fighting alongside them?" Natasha asked, questioning the motive if the unpredictable blonde who had no reason to actually be involved in this fight.

"Seemed like fun at the time"

"Anna. What side would Ivy be on?"

"Not yours. Oh I remember why I'm on Steve's side, he defended Ariella against Stark calling her a monster. Plus Clint and Wanda are on this team"

"I'm sorry Anna" Natasha sighed as she shot her Widow's Bite at the young teen, an attack that did not affect the blonde "I guess you really are an enhanced"

"It's kept me alive all this time" Anna responded as she tossed the redhead into the same van that Scott had been sent into "Sorry Nat. Nothing personal"

…

"Guys, get to the jet" Steve called out, as the team started making their way there. As they ran towards it, a beam of energy shot out and stopping them in their tracks.

"Captain Rogers" Vision called out, floating about the team "I know you believe what you are doing is right, but for the collective good you must surrender now." As the android spoke the rest of those who sided with Tony lined up opposite them.

"What do we do Cap?" Sam asked, as the stare off continued

"We fight" Steve answered as they started walking towards each other before it became a full on run.

.

.

.

.

"Wanda, toss me something" Anna called out as she avoided the stray attacks, the Sokovian looked around before using her powers to throw one of the stray cars at the blonde. Easily catching the car, the youngest member of Team Cap were able to toss it at T'Challa who was not expecting the attack and narrowly avoided the attack, "I owe you one for Romania." Walking over and standing in front of Bucky, who had been slammed into some crates, "Come on, and fights not over yet?"

"So feel like explaining your powers to us yet Annabelle?" Sam asked, as he watched the smallest person in the entire fight throw a car like it was a beach ball. That was before she helped up a man who had tried to kill her two years prior.

"If we make it out of here I'll give you my life story. We need to hurry this up a bit though"

"That guy could already be in Siberia by now"

"We got to draw out the fires. I'll take Vision, you two get to the jet" Steve ordered as he popped up next to the pair

"No!" Sam countered "You get to the jet, the three of you. The rest of us aren't getting out of here"

"As much as I hate to admit it, if we're going to win this one, some of us might have to lose it" Clint added on as he shot arrows at members of Team Iron Man.

"This isn't the real fight Steve."

"All right Sam, what's the play?" Steve reluctantly agreed to the plan

"We need a diversion, something big"

"I've got something kind of big but I can't hold it very long. On my signal run like hell and if I tear myself in half don't come back for me" Scott threw in, as he started running towards the fight

"He's going to tear himself in half?" Bucky questioned what was going on around him, while Anna just shrugged in response.

"Are you sure about this Scott?" Captain America asked feeling worried about the man.

"I do it all the time. I mean once … in a lab … and I passed out…. I'm the boss, I'm the boss. I'M THE BOSS"

"SHIT!" Anna shouted as Scott turned into a giant

"I guess that's the signal" Steve stated, as he grabbed Anna and started to run towards the quinjet with Bucky following behind them

"I want to see the giant-man fight"

"Another time Anna. You are coming with us to Siberia"

"Way to go tic tac" Sam smirked as he saw giant man grabbing Rhodey, buying them enough time to get away from the fight.

…..

Running through the falling debris that Vision was using to block their path, the trio stopped in front of Natasha who was standing in their way.

"Your not going to stop?" Natasha asked remorsefully, as she looked at them

"You know I can't" Steve

I'm going to regret this" as she shot her attack between them so that it hit Black Panther who had followed them "Go. There all safe aren't they Anna?"

"I took care of it before I called Clint. Everyone's somewhere safe" Anna responded as she ran onto the plane with the two men from the forties. "I hope one of you knows how to fly this thing"

"I got it" Steve called back from the cockpit once he sat down, already starting to take off.

"Try and avoid crash landing in the ocean this time Cap"


	7. Chapter 7

**An Empire Falls**

As Steve flew the quinjet, Anna and Bucky sat awkwardly in the back. The blonde female had offered to fly the jet so that the two men could talk to each other easier, Steve had turned down the offering having remembered the time that she had tried to fly it before.

"What you did all those years, it wasn't you. You didn't have a choice" Steve tried to break the silence talking to his friend.

"I know but I did it" Bucky responded after a pregnant pause. The awkward silence was broken by Anna tossing a first aid kit to the Winter Soldier.

"Hold that" she ordered, as she pulled off her tank top, revealing the blood stained bandages across her chest.

"ANNABELLE" Steve shouted when he saw what she was doing, a blush going across his cheeks as he kept his attention on flying the quinjet.

"I don't need you to deafen me Steve"

"You need to put some clothes on Anna"

"There is nowhere here that I can change in privacy. So deal with it for the next five minutes, unless you would like me to bleed out let me fix my bandages"

"Sorry"

Turning her attention to Bucky, who wasn't look at her either, Anna rolled her eyes as she undone her bandages. "Bandages please" silently handing her what she needed, as the blonde took them she attempted to wrap them around her chest only to end up in a tangled mess.

"Here" Bucky offered as he took a hold of the bandage and starter to rewrap the wounds he blamed himself for, four slash marks going across her chest. As he tightened the bandages so they actually covered the injury, when he accidentally brushed his metal hand against her skin "Sorry."

"It's fine, it just startled me"

"How do you not know how to wrap a bandage?" Steve questioned, as he saw the scene playing out behind him.

"I've never needed to know how to do this in over a decade. Might need to start learning."

"You've bandaged up Ivy, Wanda, Clint, Pietro and Sam on multiple occasions"

"You left yourself off of that list" Anna giggled slightly as she let Bucky continue to wrap the bandage "Maybe I just like have an attractive man try and heal me … or it could be that I have never needed to do this to myself"

"When you were younger?"

"I healed Ivy and she healed me. I take it she told you about that?"

"Overheard her talking to Clint. I'm sorry Anna"

"If it never happened we'd have never gotten to meet, our lives wouldn't have crossed"

"All done" Bucky interjected as he tied off the bandage and handed the blonde back her top.

"Thank you" Anna responded, taking her shirt and pulling on her tank top "You can actually look at me now Steve"

…..

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of the freezer truck?" Steve reminisced before they got out of the quinjet and to stop the doctor

"Was that the time you used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky threw back

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead "

"What was her name again?"

"Dolores. You called her Dot"

"She's gotta be a hundred years old by now"

"So are we pal"

"Man you guys are old" Anna shook her head as she pushed them forward and out of the quinjet "Let's go boys"

"Anna"

"You tell me to stay in the jet and so help me I will end you"

"Let's go then"

….

Anna had split up from the boys, having figured they could cover more ground that way. Though her idea had not ended up going over to well with the two super soliders. "It's way to dangerous" and "You could be killed" were the main reasons she had been given, she had responded by telling them that unless they were made of vibranium she would be fine. Eventually relenting they let her go, well she walked off and left them to their own devices.

Spinning around when she heard shots being fired, Anna ran towards the sound where she saw the Black Panther slinking out of the base. Slowing her pace she followed him outside, where he kept going until he stood near the doctor. Before she could call out to him and find out what was going on, T'Challa took of his mask and walked closer to the Sokovian.

"I almost killed the wrong man"

"Hardly an innocent one" Zemo answered

"This is all you wanted? To see them rip each other apart?"

"My father lived outside the city. I thought we would be safe there. My son was excited he could see the Iron Man from the car window. I told my wife, 'don't worry there fighting in the city were miles from harm'. When the dust cleared and the screaming stopped, it took me two days until I found their bodies, my father still holding my wife and son in his arms, and the avengers they went home. I knew that I couldn't kill them, more powerful men than me have tried, but if I could get them to kill each other. I'm sorry about your father, he seemed a good man with a dutiful son"

"Vengance has consumed you, its consuming them. I'm done letting it consume me" the Wakandan retracted his claws "justice will come soon enough"

"Tell that to the dead" Zemo goes to shoot himself, before the Panther had him in a head lock, knocking the gun out of his hands.

"The living are not done with you just yet"

"That was an impressive thing you did just then" Anna spoke for the first time since arriving at the scene, sitting next to the King of Wakanda. "If it were me I wouldn't have let him live"

"I cannot let vengeance consume me anymore" T'Challa responded as he looked at the smaller female, the one who had thrown a car at him and the one he had almost killed in his search for revenge "I apologise for what happened in Bucharest"

"You don't have too, I got in the way of the attack on my own voliation. I'm sorry for throwing a car at you"

"It was justifiable. You are not fighting?"

"This fight is not one that I can apart of" Anna muttered before turning her gaze to where the fight was taking place before back to the knocked out doctor "However he was right. An empire did fall, I don't think that the avengers will be able to recover from this"


	8. Chapter 8

**A Few Moments of Peace**

Walking away from Tony, Steve helped Bucky make their way back to the jet. Once he got his friend somewhere safe, he was going to go find Annabelle. As the two soldier's got onto the quinjet, both tensed up when the saw the Black Panther standing in the centre of the jet.

"Stand down guys" Anna spoke up as she came into view, helping the Captain move Bucky onto a seat.

"Anna. What happened?" Steve asked as he warily looked towards the Wakandan King.

"He's not going to try and kill anyone. It's all over now, well it will be when we get to our next location"

"Where are we heading?"

"The Raft"

…

While Steve freed those who were trapped in the Raft, she sat next to Bucky who was becoming more like the man he used to be compared to how he was in Romania.

"It's still inside me" he muttered darkly, not realising the blonde had heard him "all of what Hydra has done to me"

"There's a darkness in all of us, we just have to find a way to make the light in us outshine the darkness"

The second the team came inside of the quinjet Anna hurtled over the chairs and hugged Wanda, who was looking worse for wear. Wanda just tightened her hold on her best friend who was softly speaking Russian to her.

" _Let's get you home"_

…

 _Tony,_

 _I'm glad you're back at the compound, I don't like the idea of you rattling around a mansion by yourself. We all need family. The Avengers are yours, maybe more so than mine. I've been on my own since I was 18. I never really fit in anywhere – even in the Army. My faith is in people, I guess. Individuals. And I'm happy to say for the most part, they haven't let me down. Which is why I can't let them down either. Locks can be replaced, but – maybe they shouldn't. I know I hurt you Tony. I guess I thought – by not telling you about your parents I was sparing you, but… I can see now I was really sparing myself. I'm sorry. Hopefully one day you can understand. I wish we agreed on the Accords, I really do. I know you were only doing what you believe in, and that's all any of us can do, it's all any of us should. So no matter what, I promise if you — if you need us. If you need me, I'll be there._

 _Steve_

….

"That's a nice letter" Anna told Steve as she read over what the super soldier had written to the billionaire.

"What are you going to do now Anna? Stay with Ivy, Pietro and Wanda?" Steve responded to her statement.

"The doctors have fixed his arm" T'Challa spoke up, as the two blonde's looked at the royal before looking to Bucky who was flexing his new arm.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I can't trust my own mind.

"What if someone was there beside you? Someone that you can't hurt?" Anna questioned before looking to T'Challa, "the arm isn't Vibranium is it?" her response was a shake of the head. "Someone to teach you to live in this era?"

"I've hurt you before"

"I faked it. The only thing that has been able to hurt me is the strongest metal on earth. I'm knife and bulletproof. Unless you think freezing yourself is a better alternative than spending time with me?"

"Anna are you sure about this?" Steve queried as she sat next the Winter Soldier, placing her hand on top of his metal one.

"You look after my family, I look after yours"

…

 **Authors Notes: this is the end of the movie part of Broken, next we get into more focus on Anna/Bucky.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Housemates**

Anna knew that no matter what happened she would never be able to stop seeing people as toys to manipulate. Splitting them into categories of whether they would make a good mark or not, a trait that gave her a slightly jaded view of society. So when she had offered to help keep Bucky off of the world's radar, Steve couldn't help but be wary. Even if Anna had fought alongside them, no one knew a great deal about the eccentric blonde, no one had known she was an enhanced until three days – apart from Wanda, who was sworn to secrecy by the former con artist.

"Why did you volunteer to do this?" Steve asked, finally voicing the question that plagued his mind.

"Because I'm the only one who doesn't isn't tied down by everything happening in their lives. You have a team to lead Steve, Clint has a family, Ivy and Wanda are looking out for Pietro's health while they wait for him to wake up" Anna answered honestly as she sat on the desk "Sam thinks like a soldier and is helping you with the team, Scott has a daughter, T'Challa has a country to run and Kat is running a billion dollar company"

"You could go with Clint, Wanda or Ivy"

"Not completely true, a part of me needs to do this for me. Prove that I can stop manipulating people before I accidentally manipulate the people I love. That I can live a _normal-ish_ life"

"You've been doing that haven't you?"

"Old habbits are hard to kill" Anna sheepishly shrugged as she held up the super soldier's wallet.

"How'd you even …?"

"I was good at what I did"

"I see" Steve muttered as he took his wallet back from the blonde, not sure if he should be impressed or annoyed at her. "Can you keep him off the grid?"

"The only alias that Stark has been to track back to me is Celeste Fielding. That was my first and is one of seventeen"

"Point taken"

….

Bucky didn't know how the hell his new 'handler' had swung the apartment that they were going to be living in. All he had been told by Steve was to just _go with it_ when it came to the former con artist, and Bucky was pretty sure that the young blonde just winged it most of the time.

"Are you sure about this place?" he asked Anna, figuring the nice apartment would draw unwanted attention.

"I've used this place to lay low before, so its fine in that regard. Plus the world is going to be going to be expecting you to be laying low. So do what they don't expect Barnes and relax"

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Not a clue, but there is only one way to find out"

"Does anything phase you Annabelle?"

"Not yet"

"I doubt I will ever be able to understand how you think"

"No one can, so don't beat yourself up about it"

…..

The first week was hard for the pair, Bucky barely slept so he often woke Anna up at 3 a.m. a fact she didn't respond well too. To the former assassin, no matter how old she acted or what she was physically capable of, she was still pretty much a child – given that she was, technically, over seventy years younger than him.

….

"You drink coffee?" Anna asked one of the mornings as she poured herself a cup.

"I guess" Bucky responded as he watched the blonde pour a drink into another cup for him. As she brought the ladybug printed mug to her lips, he couldn't help but focus his attention on her. He was doing what he had when he got a new target, analysing them. Annabelle 'Anna' Winters, 19 years old, enhanced human, occupation: bodyguard for heiress, con artist, thief, doesn't give a straight answer, can talk for hours without revealing anything personal, has twin sister, four claw marks on torso, weak against vibranium, speaks several languages (known languages so far: Russian, French, Hindi, Italian, Spanish, Latin, Mandarin and German), hetrochromatic eyes and highlights in her hair.

"You okay? You zoned out for a second there"

"Why did you become a con artist? You're so young"

"You are starting to sound your age old man" Anna chuckled as she placed her cup on the counter trailing her finger around the rim. "why the sudden interest in my past? Not even the rest of the team know it"

"We're living together, shouldn't we know about each other?"

"How much do you remember about your past?"

"You don't talk about yourself much do you?"

"Right back at you"

"Why did you dye your hair?" Bucky changed to something a little less personal, well what he assumed was less personal.

"I guess I should throw you a bone. You know that my sister was kidnapped when we were young only at the time that I thought she was dead. It got hard to look in the mirror when all you can see is her staring back at you, even with my eyes, I saw my dead sister. I needed to try and differentiate my appearance even slightly. Plus, purple was her favourite colour and violets are my favourite flower"

"Sorry. Didn't think that it would be such a deep reason"

"Do you know why you were hired to kill me?"

"You were getting close to learning that Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD. You were a that needed to be …. Taken out"

"I guess it's no surprise" Anna shrugged as she placed a hand on the former assassin's shoulder "you know I don't hate you for that, nor do I blame you"

"You should"

"James Buchannan Barnes, listen to me. You tried to kill me, so I get to tell you to stop feeling guilty about it and move on"

"You're stubborn"

"I know how to get people to do what I want"

…..

That night Anna couldn't help but feel anxious, she had told Bucky something personal about herself, something no one other than Kat knew about her. Not knowing what compelled her to answer the question when she could so easily dodge it confused the blonde.

'Never look back darling, it distracts from the now [1]' Victor's words rang through her head as she looked at the photo Steve had taken of them before everything started to go downhill, before Pietro's coma, before Nigeria, before the Sokovia Accords and before she was living with another human being. It was of her sitting on the couch, while Ivy sat on Pietro's lap next to her with the young blonde's feet sprawled over her legs, Wanda and Kat set on her other side with the young billionaire sitting on the back of the couch and leaning forward.

Placing the photo back on the bedside table Anna curled up into her blankets and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep before Bucky woke up and started to work out. Slowly her eyes started to feel heavy before she fell into a dreamless slumber.

Can anyone guess the reference? It summarises Anna's mentality as she starts to move on with her life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Moving Forward in Life

Bucky knew that Anna used to be a con artist, making a living manipulating people in order to gain access to their money and have her way. While he didn't know anything about her past, other than what she had revealed to him in a moment of weakness, he knew that Steve vouched for her so he wanted to try and let her help him.

"Did you break the toaster again?" Anna's voice rang out from the kitchen, causing him to shuffle in to the kitchen, seeing the mess of toaster parts on the counter.

"Yes?"

"I swear you break more things than I do"

"Sorry"

"I was messing with you. It's fine, Kat has a bunch of things bulk bought for me." The blonde chuckled as she cleared off the bench "Until you accidentally destroy a fridge, washing machine, dryer, oven and most kitchen appliances within a week, you have nothing to worry about"

"Your powers?"

"Sometimes I forget how strong I am"

"How strong are you?"

"Stronger than you think"

"You didn't answer the question" Bucky stated earning a smirk from the blonde "you aren't going to answer it are you?"

"You're learning fast"

…..

The relation/friendship between the two roommates was one that none of their family/friends believed would work out, well those who knew about it anyway. Steve worried about the mental state of both Bucky and Anna, given how they acted and their personalities. While Captain America worries were logical, Sam's were based off of the fact that Anna didn't play well with others and was a complete wildcard. Ivy, Kat and Wanda's concerns were more out of the fact that they cared a great deal for the blonde, as well as her _history_ with her new roommate.

While those who cared about Anna and Bucky had their doubts about the situation they were in, the pair were content or as close to content as they could be with how everything had played out.

…

RING. RING. RING

Rolling over in her bed Anna blindly patted around the bedside table to get her phone, the light from the screen nearly blinding her.

"Someone better be dead" the blonde mumbled annoyed,

"Anna?" a female voice spoke, causing the enhanced to sit up in her bed when she recognised the voice, even in her sleepy haze. "I forgot that you aren't a morning person. It's Olivia"

"Olivia? What's wrong? Is it Kat? She alright?"

"She's … smashed"

"Can you keep her there for a bit?" Anna frantically looked around the room for some clean clothes, grabbing a pair of jeans and a tank top "I'm on my way to pick her up"

"Thanks. I got worried since she hasn't done this in a while"

"I'm on my way" the young woman said as left her apartment, forgetting for a second that there was a person who worried about her inside and was unaware that she was going out at two in the morning.

…

 **Authors Notes:**

Claps to CrimsonSaphire007 for guessing the reference, because Edna Mode is amazing


End file.
